


Let's Have Some Fun

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Things get awkward, but then they get sexy, maggie meets alex's neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Maggie meets Alex's neighbour in the hallway before her first date with Alex. She says something that confuses Maggie about her relationship with Alex. Things get awkward.orthe one where Maggie finds out Alex isn't exactly quiet when she has.... fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt from ao3 guest Carrie: "Have you thought about doing a follow up at present day? One in which Alex's neighbors meet Maggie and spill the beans on how long they think the two have been together. Maggie puts it all together and Alex gets embarrassed that Maggie figures out she was thinking about Her that way for weeks."]

It's been a week since Maggie had shown up at Alex's place with pizza and beer and revealed her true feelings. They had talked a lot and made out a lot that night, and had agreed that the next night they both had off from work they would go on a real date. So naturally their schedules just wouldn't line up, and they had hardly seen each other outside of a few crime scenes all week. 

It's Friday night and Maggie is going to take Alex out to her favourite Italian restaurant downtown. She's dressed in her nice black pants, with a silky blue button up, and, of course, topped off with her leather jacket. She shows up at Alex's place a few minutes early on her bike, and heads upstairs, bouquet of flowers in hand. 

She's getting ready to knock on Alex's door when she hears the neighbour's door open, and a young woman, probably around her own age, with short blonde hair steps out. She looks at Maggie, and then to the flowers, and says, "Oh, you must be Maggie! Big anniversary tonight?"

Maggie stares at her with a confused look on her face. She didn't think Alex was friendly with the neighbours, but maybe she was wrong. But anniversary? What is she talking about?

"Uh- um yeah I'm Maggie. Nice to meet you. And, uh, no- no anniversary. First date actually!" 

"Oh, sorry! I just assumed with the flowers, and well- it has sounded like you two have been having an awful lot of fun over the past month. Thin walls you know. It's nice to see Alex is getting out there. She always seems so lonely. Anyways, I gotta run, but it was nice meeting you Maggie!"

Alex heard Maggie's name from the hallway, and rushed to open her door. She opens it just as her neighbour is climbing onto the elevator. She turns to Maggie who is looking a little dumbfounded. 

"I see you met the neighbour! She's a nice girl. Very quiet. Aw, thank you for the flowers! They're beautiful! Are you going to come inside?" 

Maggie walks into Alex's apartment, and accepts the quick peck Alex gives her before replying.

"Yeah... very quiet. Thin walls. Not quiet.... you're not quiet... we're not quiet?" Maggie mumbles, still trying to piece together what Alex's neighbour had been talking about.

"Maggie what are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Alex says as she prepares the bouquet of flowers and puts them in a vase.

"Your neighbour was surprised this is a first date.... because she said it has sounded like we've been having a lot of fun over the past month.... and she knew my name, which means she's heard my name, and the first time I was here was only last week." Maggie was still very confused, but had an idea of where this conversation might go. Alex turned to look at Maggie, her face turning bright red. 

Maggie looked up at her, and could see the embarrassment radiating off of her. "So that means... you've been saying my name... while having....fun? For a while now... and we haven't had...fun...together," Maggie continues, slowly piecing it all together.

Alex looks likes she's about to burst from embarrassment. "Um, well, yeah, I mean- I maybe have... fun... by myself sometimes, and, well, maybe- uh, maybe you're name might've slipped out once... or twice. Or maybe a few more than that." She can't bring herself to look Maggie in the eye after she's figured out what exactly she's been doing since she came out, so she leans on her island counter and buries her face in her hands. Maggie walks over and hugs her from behind. Arms around her waist, face nuzzled into her back.

"Alex, babe, there's nothing to be ashamed about. Who cares if you have a little...fun... by yourself sometimes? Hell, I do it too, you know. And the only reason we're talking about you and not me right now is because I ran into your nosy neighbours instead of the other way around."

"Really, Mags? Are you sure? This isn't weird? It feels really weird." Alex turns her head towards Maggie over her left shoulder, and Maggie kisses her nose.

"Yeah, Alex. It's a good thing to have...fun. It's healthy."

Alex turns around suddenly to face Maggie, and points her finger a little, like she does when she's confused. Like she had done after Maggie had kissed her last week. "Just checking we're on the same page here. Fun is a metaphor for sex here right? I mean, I guess it's not sex if it's just me, but yeah, sex?"

Maggie chuckles and smiles at Alex. "Yeah, fun is a metaphor for sex. And someday, we'll have lots of fun together, but tonight I am taking you out for dinner, so you'd better go get ready-" Maggie stopped short when she finally noticed what Alex was wearing. In front of her was her gorgeous girlfriend, in a slim fitting black dress with a plunging neck line. "Oh, uh- wow- you look.... amazing," Maggie stutters."That's, uh, that's gonna be interesting on my bike..."

"Oh, uh, well, I'll just go change, put some pants on or something."

"No!" Maggie almost shouts before catching herself. "I mean, no, babe, you don't have to. You look stunning. I'll grab us a cab. It's not a big deal."

Alex has turned bright red again, but for a much better reason. "See something you like, Sawyer?" 

"You could say that, Danvers," Maggie retorts, and then pulls Alex in for a kiss, which quickly becomes heated until Maggie pulls away. There was nothing Maggie wanted to do more than not pull away from Alex, but she knew that if they didn't head out soon, Alex's dress would soon be on the floor, and Maggie would be taking Alex right there on her kitchen counter. Which Maggie would be fine with, but they had agreed to take things slow, since they wanted to do this right. 

"If you want to make our reservation, I need to call that cab now." 

"Fine," Alex pouts, "but what if I told you I don't want to take things slow anymore?" Alex started walking backwards towards her bed. "What if I wanted to have a little fun right now?" She turns around as she gets closer to the bed, and unzips her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders to reveal her bare back and lacy boyshorts. She grabs a pillow off her bed before turning back around, and crawling onto her bed, sitting with the pillow covering her chest. 'We could have a little fun... together."

It took Maggie's brain a second to catch up with what she was seeing. Her girlfriend had just done a complete 180. A second ago she was a spluttering, embarrassed mess, and she somehow just turned into the sexiest woman Maggie had ever seen. "Are you sure? I mean I'm all for it, but are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want this. I want you, Mags."

Maggie strode towards the bed, stripping her own clothes off as she went. By the time she reached Alex's bed, she was left in just her nicest black bra and matching thong. Not her usual, but she had pulled out her nice stuff, just in case she might get lucky tonight. She crawled onto the bed, and pushed Alex onto her back, moving the pillow away, and hovered over her girlfriend's almost naked body. 

"Let's have some fun," she whispered into Alex's ear. 

Needless to say, they didn't make their dinner reservation. And when the neighbour got home that night, there was no question as to how much fun the two were having.


End file.
